mundo_sbfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Covil do Dr. Eggman
|Nomes Alternativos=*Covil do Eggman *Covil de Eggman *Fortaleza |Localização=Nº 1, Covil BoulevardNo Robots Allowed |Proprietário=Dr. Eggman |Estado final=Intacto }} O Covil do Dr. Eggman é um local que aparece em Sonic Boom. É a fortaleza e residência do Dr. Eggman, onde ele imagina e cria seus planos e invenções malignas para tentar derrotar a Equipe Sonic. Descrição Aparência e arquitetura thumb|left|252px|Um esquema do covilO covil do Dr. Eggman está localizado em uma ilha de rocha árida sem vida e com caminhos de lava correndo por ela. A localização central é a fortaleza futurista que assemelha à uma torre branca na parte superior da ilha, em um pico. Possui uma antena enorme em formato de bigode, um invólucro exterior que rodeia o covil, e logos das Indústrias Eggman espalhados. O layout do covil de Eggman se estende até a base da ilha. No sopé do pico no covil, é a entrada principal do local, que é cercada por torres em formas de pilar. No subterrâneo, está um sistema de esgoto do covil, que dá para a Equipe Sonic passar por ele.Decorando o Covil Pela ilha, se encontra um jardim com várias árvores e plantas e uma estátua de plantas de Eggman, onde ele vai para lá para relaxar.Gigante de Pedra Defesas e funcionalidades thumb|252px|Uma torre de laser no covil de Eggman.O covil possui vários tipos de defesas contra invasores.Vaca Bot O exterior do covil é coberto por torres de lasers e redes com defesas interioresMorando Com o Inimigo e a entrada da frente é protegida à torres de lasers.Eggman Unplugged Além disso, os locais do covil possui câmeras laser, nas paredes e armadilhas de gaiolas para parar intrusos.Batalha CibernéticaTwo Good to Be True Os Badniks também patrulham a ilha e protegem o covil.Traduza Isto No entanto, há um buraco no covil que não há nenhum modo de segurança. O covil do Dr Eggman atua como a fonte remota de energia para todos seus robôs. À partir do covil, Eggman pode transmitir energia para os robôs que os capacita para luta. Há também um painel com botões que podem desligar ou ligar Orbot e Cubot. Interior Sendo o local central para Eggman planejar todos os planos e invenções malignas, o covil também serviu e mostrou ser a residência para a vida de Dr. Eggman. OA-172.png|Escritório Evil_lab.png|Laboratório Shoe_closet.png|Armário de Botas O covil tem um escritório com uma grande sala com alguns logos das Indústrias Eggman que possui uma única cadeira à frente de um painel touchpad. Uma tela de computador enorme de alta tecnologia fica na parede que é controlado pelo painel, além do sistema de iluminação e de som, junto de controle de alguns robôs. O covil tem um laboratório que é um longo quarto que compartilha o mesmo espaço com a sala de estar. Aqui, Eggman mexe e conserta seus robôs e alguns experimentos. Possui uma tela de vigilância exterior. O covil tem um armário de botas que é uma sala fechada com várias prateleiras repletas das botas usadas por Dr. Eggman. Evil_living_room.png|Sala de estar YDVcC7K.png|Quarto Roller_coaster_entrance.png|Sala da montanha russa O covil tem uma sala de estar que é uma sala de estar ocasional que compartilha o mesmo quarto que o laboratório. A sala tem como mobiliária um sofá, uma mesa de café, uma lâmpada de altura, uma tela de TV flutuante e uma estante na parede. O covil tem um quarto que é um quarto solitário que serve como o local para Dr. Eggman dormir, e possui de mobiliária, uma cama e uma mesa de cabeceira.O Dia do Ouriço O covil tem uma Sala da Montanha Russa que é um quarto luminosos, com uma entrada brilhante e porta vermelha e amarela. A montanha russa que possui é perigosa, podendo desmontar Orbot e Cubot. Eggman_Bathroom.png|Banheiro MISSIL.png|Sala do míssil OM2ci2q.jpg|Cinema Thinkcubator.png|Sala Pensadora Egglair_hangar.png|Galpão O covil sendo um casa para Dr. Eggman, possui um banheiro com um box, que é coberto por uma cortina azul clara e por dentro há uma banheira e um chuveiro. Ao lado de fora, há uma porta que sinaliza o local.O EstagiárioMulti-Tails O covil tem uma sala do míssil que fica no topo do covil, onde os mísseis são feitos pela Eggman Missile Industries.Into the Wilderness O covil tem um cinema que é uma grande sala com várias cadeiras para a exibição de filmes.Eggman the Auteur É uma sala onde Dr. Eggman pensa seus planos malignos.It Wasn't Me, It Was the One-Armed Hedgehog O covil possui uma sala da desordem, mas em informações sobre ela, já que foi somente mencionada. É um grande galpão o suficiente para guardar o Big Boy. , "Hammer Spaced" Pessoal Habitantes *Cubot *Dr. Eggman *Orbot Visitantes *Archipelago Homeowners Association **Almirante Castor **Lady Morsa **Prof. Cluckins *Castor Exigente *Charlie *Child Monkey *Diane Aardvark *Equipe Sonic **Amy Rose **Knuckles o Equidna **Miles "Tails" Prower **Sonic o Ouriço **Sticks a Texugo *Gato Selvagem *Gunther *Kyle o Gorila *Lady Cabra *Mike o Boi *Old Monkey *Primata da Comédia *Shadow o Ouriço *Soar a Águia *Sociedade do Relâmpago **Bandidos Doninhas **Dave o Estagiário **Espião da Árvore **Willy Walrus *T.W. Barker *Ursos Acrobatas **Urso Acrobata Nº 1 **Urso Acrobata Nº 2 *Walrus Child *Walrus Male *Wolfie Jogabilidade Sonic Dash 2: Sonic Boom thumb|132px|Sonic correndo no covil O Covil de Eggman é o terceiro nível de Sonic Dash 2: Sonic Boom, adicionado em dezembro de 2015 em uma atualização. História Jogos Sonic Boom: Fire & Ice thumb|left|252px|Eggman tramando algoO covil do Dr. Eggman terá sua aparição em Sonic Boom: Fire & Ice.https://youtu.be/mWL_aehTVfo?t=48 Série de TV thumb|252px|Eggman dando sua opinião sobre as eliminatórias de Sonic para assistentesNo seu covil, Eggman ouviu que Sonic procurava um novo assistente. Enquanto Orbot e Cubot expressaram suas opiniões, Eggman teve a ideia de ir para as eliminatórias para destruir Sonic e Tails, mas seu plano falhou.O Assistente Para um esquema de enfraquecer Sonic e Tails, Eggman os convenceu a deixá-lo ficar com eles por mentir que ele tinha de reparar seu covil. No entanto, quando Obliterator Bot começou a atacar o covil do doutor, em vez da Equipe Sonic, Eggman se uniu com os heróis para usar as defesas de seu covil e alcançar os interruptores de desligar o Obliterator Bot. No entanto, eles estavam muito atrasados, e o covil foi reduzido a uma ruína (que mais tarde foi reparado).Morando Com o Inimigo thumb|left|252px|Eggman tentando assistir TV em seu covilPerdendo para a Equipe Sonic novamente, Eggman voltou para seu covil para assistir televisão, onde seu controle remoto era constantemente destruído pelo Raio Desparafusador de Tails.O Circo Chega à Cidade Durante um exercício de laser tag em seu laboratório, mais tarde, Eggman descobriu que o equilíbrio na Balanço Veloz Surpresa estava em seu favor, o que lhe inspirou a começar uma invasão na Bygone Island, certo de que ele agora era indestrutível. Mais uma vez, porém, ele perdeu.Knuckles o Azarado thumb|252px|Tails trabalha como assistente no covilQuando Eggman espionava a Equipe Sonic a partir de seu covil, ele aprendeu que o robô TU de Tails foi criando uma tensão no grupo, revelando seus pensamentos privados. Eggman, assim, secretamente substituiu TU com uma duplicata que ele usou para destruir verbalmente a Equipe Sonic além do seu covil. Enquanto Eggman teve tempo para desfrutar de TU expressando seu auto-elogio, Tails invadiu o esconderijo e deu seus serviços a Eggman em troca da libertação de TU. No entanto, o resto da Equipe Sonic logo atacou o esconderijo e libertou Tails a destruir Mega.Traduza Isto thumb|left|252px|Eggman ensinando vilania aos heróis malignos Tendo a ideia de transformar Sonic para o mal, Eggman criou cookies do mal em seu covil para Sonic. Embora Knuckles, Amy, Sticks e Tails comer os cookies em vez disso, os heróis do mal vieram ao covil a conspirar o final de Sonic, onde Eggman educou-os em vilania até Sonic vir. Quando tinham Sonic encurralado no entanto, Tails, Knuckles, Amy e Sticks brigaram pela honra para capturá-lo. Para ter uma chance, Sonic alimentou Eggman com um Cookie do Mal com seu DNA, e, juntos, eles trazem todos de volta ao normal. O bom Eggman agora pensavam que iriam trabalhar juntos, mas a Equipe Sonic não estava interessado naquilo e curaram Eggman.Cabeças de Ovo thumb|252px|Eggman implora para Nominatus não controlar seu covilNão muito tempo depois, Eggman foi enganado por Sonic em levar os Gogobas para seu covil, onde eles mantiveram incomodando com a sua culpa.A Culpa é dos Gogobas Eggman mais tarde conheceu Nominatus na internet e iria conversar com ele em seu covil, algo que fez Orbot e Cubot deixa-lo por se sentirem desvalorizados. Eggman brevemente confiou os esquemas de seu covil para Nominatus, sem saber que ele estava usando-os para assumir o covil para destruir o mundo. Orbot e Cubot voltaram para avisar Eggman, mas eles estavam muito atrasados. Com seu plano revelado, Nominatus levou os três fora do covil usando suas próprias defesas, mas mais tarde foi destruído a partir da burrice de Orbot e Cubot.Batalha Cibernética thumb|left|252px|Eggman dando serviço à DaveO covil de Eggman mais tarde acolheu o estagiário de Eggman, Dave o Estagiário, que cuidava de suas tarefas domésticas. Ao ouvir antipatia dele de Cubot, Dave desmontou Cubot e escondeu-o, embora Orbot tenha o encontrado. Quando Eggman disse a Dave para aguardar para os grandes projetos, Dave trancou-se no laboratório do covil e ativou uma Máquina do Juízo Final de Eggman para provar a si mesmo o mal. Quanto Eggman constrói uma outra Máquina do Juízo Final para competir com Dave, Sonic e Tails fizeram os vilões calibrarem as máquinas para negarem o outra. Em vez no entanto, eles criaram um buraco negro sobre o covil que Sonic fechou.O Estagiário thumb|252px|O resultado de uma batalha no covilEnquanto o covil de Eggman foi considerado na Revista Covil Moderno, Eggman tentou decorá-lo, mas o assistente da fotógrafa considerou muito antiquado. Tendo uma semana para refazer o covil, Eggman contratou Amy para o trabalho e obteve aprovação do assistente. Eggman posteriormente manteve Amy em seu covil como sua decoradora até que o resto da Equipe Sonic a libertou, que destruiu o covil em seu caminho para fora, custando-lhe o seu lugar na revista.Decorando o Covil Enquanto em seu covil, Eggman descobriu um Gigante de Granito e foi com Orbot e Cubot para escravizar-lo. Depois de falhar, Eggman foi para o seu jardim de meditação para relaxar, e depois a Equipe Sonic chega com o Monstro de Rocha, que adormeceu em seu jardim com a música horrível fornecida pelos heróis e que Eggman teve de aceitar para evitar mais danos colaterais. thumb|left|252px|Eggman deprimido em seu covilQuando Eggman perdeu sua confiança, ele trouxe Soar a Águia para seu covil para tomar o seu seminário de treinamento da vida. Enquanto Soar restaurou a confiança de Eggman, Eggman demitiu prematuramente. Perdendo toda a motivação como resultado, Eggman ficaria em seu covil. A Equipe Sonic, excluindo Sonic, veio para o covil de voltar a motivar Eggman desde o tédio do Sonic estava deixando-os loucos, mas sua tentativa de fazê-los lutar falhou. No entanto, Sonic e Eggman foram capazes de reiniciar seu conflito por conta própria.Crise do Vilão de Meia-Idade Quando Eggman mais tarde convencido de que Sonic quando corria estava fazendo barulho, Eggman o levou para seu covil onde ele correu alguns "testes" e deu para Sonic suas Palmilhas de Absorção de Energia. Enquanto Eggman alegou que iria cortar o som, mas ele realmente queria ligar seu Robô Gigante sempre que Sonic corria, embora seu regime ainda estava frustrado.Pés Descontrolados thumb|252px|A tentativa de jogar Arremesso de cocos no covilOutra vez, Sonic e Tails foram ao covil para avisar à Eggman que sua Vaca Bot estava vindo para matá-lo. Conspirarem para tem a dupla à atualizar seu covil para ele, Eggman os fez ficar e à atualizar suas defesas para repelir a Vaca Bot. Esperando a Vaca Bot chegar, Sonic, Tails e Eggman jogaram Arremesso de Cocos e fizeram marshmallows assados. Quando Vaca Bot chegou, suas defesas ficou melada por marshmallows, para que eles recorreram a melar os sistemas de Vaca Bot de vez. Eggman então revelou seu verdadeiro plano, que Sonic pôr fim a melar os sistemas do covil com os marshmallows.Vaca Bot Quando Sonic e Eggman trocaram de corpo devido a um meteoro, Orbot e Cubot trouxe Sonic de volta para o covil, acreditando que ele era Eggman. Incapaz de convencer Orbot e Cubot de quem ele era, Sonic deixou o covil para encontrar sua equipe, para retornar somente quando o levou embora. Lá, ele reuniu o exército de Eggman para lutar contra Eggman. Depois que Sonic e Eggman estavam de volta ao normal, Eggman voltou para seu lar em derrota.O Meteoro thumb|left|252px|Orbot e Cubot agradecendo pela festaPara impulsionar Orbot e Cubot de moral, Eggman tinham criado uma festa para si no covil e então apagado suas memórias para torná-lo uma surpresa. No entanto, enquanto Eggman foi para um lanche, Orbot e Cubot deixou de olhar para ele. Quando eles voltaram, Eggman deu-lhes o seu partido e ouviu que eles pensaram que ele estava morto. Eggman, depois, apagou as memórias da dupla como uma demonstração, mas também qualquer pista de onde seu Eggmóvel foi (que Orbot e Cubot tinha perdido).Cara, Cadê Meu Chefe? Durante um jogo no seu covil, Eggman soube que Tails se juntou à Sociedade do Relâmpago. Encontrar esse grupo já chato como era, Eggman deixou seu covil para parar Sonic de se juntar a eles.Bom em Ser Mau thumb|252px|Eggman sendo entrevistado pelo Primata da ComédiaEm cima de ter uma manhã tolerável em seu covil, Eggman saiu em seu Egg Tanque para combater a Equipe Sonic. Acidentalmente criou um ciclo de tempo que repetia o dia, Eggman iria manter a acordar em seu covil. Percebendo que ele não poderia derrotar Sonic agora, Eggman começou a trabalhar em seu covil para resolver o problema, trazendo a Equipe Sonic sobre a ajuda (após várias tentativas), que o ajudou a selar o laço do tempo.O Dia do Ouriço Tendo sucesso adquirido com o Molho de Tomate de Eggman, Eggman sediou o Primata da Comédia Show no seu covil onde ele revelou suas latas de molho serem robôs tinha assumido aparelhos de Bygone Island. Enquanto Eggman começou a conquistar a ilha, a Equipe Sonic chegou, mas estava em desvantagem pelos robôs. Felizmente, Tails voou em seu avião e levou controlador de Eggman que ele usou para desativar os robôs. Também acabou acidentalmente revelando seu plano na TV, Eggman foi deixado com milhares de latas de molho não vendidos em seu covil.O Molho Especial do Dr. Eggman Quadrinhos The Big Boom Depois de ser derrotado em seu Big Boy, Dr. Eggman recuou para seu covil. No dia seguinte, ele foi inesperadamente abordado por Knuckles no covil que propôs uma aliança. , "Getting a Little Boulder Part One of... Er... One" No entanto, esta acabou porr Knuckles não ter tido muito bem planejado para ajudar seus amigos derrotar o Big Boy em seu próximo compromisso. , "Knuckleduster Eggman prontamente voltou para seu covil para ter Orbot e Cubot reparar o Big Boy. No entanto, Cubot e Orbot se distraiu com o martelo piko dentro do Big Boy e acabou causando dano. Como resultado, quando o Big Boy saiu do covil, ele caiu e o martelo piko foi arremessado de volta para Bygone Island. , "Hammer Spaced" O Big Boy foi logo consertado novamente, mas foi destruído mais uma vez pela Equipe Sonic, então Eggman voltou para casa, onde ele revelou a seus asseclas que ele tinha uma outra criação pronto para Equipe Sonic. , "Sticks and Stones" Boom Shaka-laka thumb|left|222px|O Eggtoberfest no covilDe volta ao seu covil depois de não conseguir vender uma ponte para os moradores, Eggman supôs que ele tinha que ganhar sua confiança para usá-los. Quando ele não podia, mostrando boa vontade, Eggman configurou o Eggtoberfest no seu covil para que ele sutilmente comprar a confiança dos moradores. Tendo chegado a Equipe Sonic para operar os passeios, Eggman descobriu a partir de dentro seu covil que os moradores não estavam caindo por sua farsa e mandou seus robôs neles. No entanto, a Equipe Sonic venceu o exército de Eggman, deixando o Eggtoberfest uma ruína em torno covil de Eggman. , "Eggtoberfest" Enquanto Eggman vivia em seu covil, ele decidiu comprar um gorila para um novo capanga. Várias semanas depois, Kyle o Gorila chegou ao covil em uma caixa e, posteriormente, foi até Eggman e quando ele foi lançado para fora e destruiu o covil sobre sua transferência áspera. No entanto, Kyle deixou quando Sonic ofereceu-lhe um novo lar. , "Eggman Gets a Gorilla" De volta para casa, Eggman iria espionar a Equipe Sonic a partir de seu covil em busca de seu fone de ouvido perdido, apenas para encontrá-lo quando ele pisou nele. Não mais cedo, o segundo gorila de Eggman que ele pediu veio ao covil, que bateu nele também. , "True Stories" Worlds Unite Quando encontrou os Maverick Hunters, que encalhou na sua dimensão, da Equipe Sticks levou ao covil de Eggman para encontrar um dispositivo para viagem de dimensão. Tendo "persuadido" Orbot e Cubot, a dupla fez um Portal Genesis com uma das máquinas de Eggman que o grupo passou. , "Worlds Unite Part Two: Broken Heroes" Aparições Galeria Trivia *Na sala de estar, por trás do sofá, há uma boneca russa que assemelha à concepção da contra parte clássica de Eggman. **De acordo com Bill Freiberger, isso foi projetado para uma piada que foi cortada de outro episódio e acabou como um suporte de fundo. Navegação Referências Categoria:Locais Categoria:Franquia Categoria:C Categoria:Artigos com títulos conjecturais